Where True Loyalties Lie
by DragonFan8311
Summary: "It is true that the future isn't set in stone, but no one knows what their actions will cause and are too stubborn to admit that actions can change the future. I am here to help you see what your actions will cause, and if you choose to ignore me, the future will be something you will not like. The future of Berk will be put into jeopardy if nothing is done." Please no Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own How to Train Your Dragon, wish I did... but I don't. I only own my OCs (that appear later in the fic) and the plot-line. Thank you for your time and attention.**

**Special Note#1****: I picture the Dragon Trainers being about 16-17 in this (mostly 17) and it takes place probably a short while before HTTYD2.**

**Special Note#2****: Like most of my fics, this one is being written in a notebook, the pages 1-22 were written BEFORE the release of the offical trailer of How to Train Your Dragon 2. So ****do not**** Flame me if certain things don't add up. Thank you. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Changes of Time

_ This is Berk. An island most well known for its freak weather-patterns, tasteless foods and inhabitants. Berk has pretty good relationships with its neighbors, they mainly keep to themselves... and so do we. The Vikings of Berk are hardy and don't seem to mind the weather too much even though winter hits us hard and without warning. Storms are also quite dangerous around here, many of us have been struck down by lightning... and only a few number live to tell the tale... trust me on this, I know._

_ Believe it or not, there are days that aren't so bad, the skies are clear, the air is content and there are no biting winds that chill you to the bone and make your skin shiver violently. These days are mostly seen during the Summer and the weather of that season are quite enjoyable... although drought can become a real problem, so keeping an eye on the dragons becomes a full-time job... good thing I have help with that. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the fact the others want to help, but sometimes keeping an eye on the twins and Snotlout can be a job of it's own._

_ Though things around here can be hard, we're Vikings, we can force our way though almost anything... we have stubbornness issues. We have found many ways to keep ourselves alive throughout the years and with the dragons helping us... things have gotten quite a bit easier. To think, not long ago dragons were our most feared enemies and now... they are our greatest allies. It took a while for people to get use to dragons living amongst us, but I think everyone has adjusted and each day seems to be better than the last._

_ Many people of the village thank me for showing them that dragons aren't mindless killers, that they have feelings much like we do... that dragons can be our friends, not our enemies. Personally, I don't let all the praise go to my head, someone would have discovered the same things I did...eventually. That and the praise is a little foreign to me... I was a bit of a disgrace you could say, I was over-looked a lot growing up. I always thought outside of the box, more of a reader than a man of action, I preferred to invent rather than beat my head against a rock. Again, we're Vikings, beating your head against a rock is considered a great spectator sport. I wasn't one for watching it, or participating in it for that matter... I'd rather stay away from concussions than willingly give myself one. _

_ People also ignored me a lot because I don't really look like a Viking. Why? Well, I'm not of athletic build, I'm not broad shouldered, or have that charming Viking demeanor like everyone else, I'm just well... Hiccup._

_ Yes, __**that**__ Hiccup. The Hiccup that befriended, tamed, trained and rides a Night Fury. The same Hiccup that went up against the Red Death and lived to tell the tale... well, most of me. I lost the lower part of my left shin and my foot because of that battle, I owe my life to my best friend Toothless. I know that it's odd to say that my best friend is a dragon, but it's true! Toothless never judged me, even when I was the village disappointment... Toothless never saw that in me, He only wanted to know more about me, just like I wanted to learn more about him._

_ Quite a bit has happened since the dragons started living amongst us and we all have our routines with them. Dragons can become creatures of habit, so if one thing is taken out of their routine, they notice instantly... and they let you know about it... a lot. I have a solid routine with Toothless, so if I forget to do something, you know that a Night Fury will be letting me know about it. Personally I think his favorite part is waking me up in the morning, he seems to get a kick out of it... plus it is comical how he can wake me up and not my Dad. How my father can sleep over a Night Fury jumping on our roof is beyond me._

_ I'd say the best part of the day is our morning flight, the air is crisp, the village isn't quite awake yet and the sky comes alive right before our eyes. Yup, that the highlight of the day. We always make sure to get back in time so I can go to the forge, we might now fight dragons anymore, but we still need weapons... especially if we get any unfriendly visitors._

_ Berk doesn't have much to worry about though, we haven't seen Alvin the Treacherous or Dagur the Deranged in quite a few months. My Dad told me not to let my guard down... even though Alvin hasn't been seen since the ordeal with the Skrill. I agreed though, I know what those two are like and I don't underestimate them in anyway... they're deranged lunatics. Other than them, we don't have to worry much, but we keep an eye out for anything strange or unwelcome. Some people call it paranoia, my Dad calls it being vigilant... once again, I agreed with him. There are many islands and villages out there and anyone of them could attack us or raid us before the ice set in._

_ Yes, winter was once again here, not in the full sense yet... the ice hadn't set in yet. We were preparing for the freezing cold, frost bite, rationing food (which wasn't much of an issue these days) and Snoggletog (again, don't ask about the name). We were looking forward to the holiday since it was our third one since the war ended and to be honest, I was looking forward to it myself. Plus, we discovered that the dragons don't leave every year... we're not sure how often the dragons will migrate though... it's a study in progress._

_ We even have some new Snoggletog traditions now. Like the snow-building contest. That was kind of accidental, last year Snotlout and Fishlegs dared each other to build the best snow-dragon they could... every child and teen got in on the action and the adults thought it was so cute and fun that my Dad made it a new tradition. The other is still Yak-Nog, don't worry, it's not nearly as disgusting anymore. Ever observant, Astrid noticed that her creation wasn't as good as she thought, so she asked me for help (I'm still surprised about that) and we worked on the recipe for days. Finally, after a lot of work, we finally got it! Yak-Nog is finally a drinkable beverage people can enjoy during the holiday, even the some of the dragons take a liking to it... and that's saying something._

My thoughts broke as I was forced back into reality when I hears a loud _**thud**_ on the roof of the house followed by a loud growl. I smiled to myself as I sat on my bed, I had only been awake for a few minutes... long enough to get lost in my thoughts again, but not long enough to not hear the noise coming from right above me. This always meant one thing: it was time for the morning flight.

I stretched out my body, causing a few joints to crack in the process, the sounds never bothered me... although when I did this at the Academy after flying for a long period of time Fishlegs and Snotlout would cringe at the sounds. After I was certain that everything was in order, I grabbed my prosthetic and easily attached it, I don't like to sleep with it on very much... not unless I really have to... or when I can't sleep. It never took me long to put it on and attach the straps, I had adjusted to having half of a limb, it wasn't easy and I still have trouble from time to time... but I don't complain.

Once I got my prosthetic on and grabbed my helmet, I headed downstairs, by the sounds of it my Dad was still fast asleep somehow blissfully unaware of an excited Night Fury jumping around on the roof. I sighed lightly as I grabbed my fur vest from it's wall-hook and slipped it on, it wasn't too cold today, but I could see my breath misting in front of me already. I exited my house and looked up to the roof to see Toothless perk his head up and give me an excited rumble, it's time to start another day!

* * *

**A/N. So how do you all like it so far! I know it's not much right now, but things will come together as the fic continues! REMEMBER: This is my very FIRST HTTYD fanfiction... so please, be gentle when reviewing. I'm taking a big step posting this and I don't want everything to fall apart. I will post another chapter by the 14th! Until then, take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own How to Train Your Dragon, wish I did... but I don't. I only own my OCs (that appear later in the fic) and the plot-line. Thank you for your time and attention.**

**Special Note#1****: I picture the Dragon Trainers being about 16-17 in this (mostly 17) and it takes place probably a short while before HTTYD2.**

**Special Note#2****: Like most of my fics, this one is being written in a notebook, the pages 1-22 were written BEFORE the release of the official trailer of How to Train Your Dragon 2. So do not Flame me if certain things don't add up. Thank you. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Morning bud." I greeted

Toothless jumped off the roof easily, landing on the layer of snow that covered the ground, the Night Fury excitedly growled as he moved his tail back and forth.

"Alright Toothless, hold still." I said

Toothless obeyed and stopped moving around so I could secure the riding gear and the prosthetic tail, Toothless didn't care for sleeping with it on at night, but he did when he had to... he would grumble about it, but when I told him that the gear needed to stay on, he listened. Most of the time he slept with it off, much like I don't sleep with my prosthetic on.

Once I fully got the gear on Toothless, he happily growled as I adjusted my gear and lifted myself into the saddle and fitted my metal prosthetic foot into the left stirrup. I hardly had trouble doing this anymore, I had grown in the past few years, so getting myself onto Toothless wasn't nearly as taxing on my body anymore. I never complained though and Toothless took it easy on my the first couple months after the battle with the Red Death.

I shifted in the saddle slightly "Let's go bud."

Toothless instantly took off into the air and I clicked his tail into place with practiced ease. The cold morning air greeted us in a rush, I shivered slightly as I fixed the front of my vest with my free hand, it wasn't too cold though... believe it or not there are days that are far too cold for any dragon to go flying. For now, the weather wasn't too bad for us to go flying, so everything was just fine... not even the ice had set in yet, which was a good thing.

My father told me that we were expecting a visit from some family members... on my mother's side, I was told that my grandparents and cousin were visiting Berk for Snoggletog this year! I couldn't be happier about it! I haven't seen my cousin since we were six, so it has been a long time. They haven't visited Berk because Outcasts were always trying to take over their island: Emerald Isle and they were constantly fighting off the Outcasts for many years. My Dad often worried about Emerald Isle being taken over, if the Outcasts got a hold of the island and its assets, they could easily take over Berk. Luckily, the Outcasts failed taking over Emerald Isle and eventually stopped attacking all together, but they don't let their guards down.

Since Emerald Isle had been at peace for quite sometime and they needed certain goods that only Berk had, a small group decided to sail over to Berk, my family members included. Ever since I heard of the news, I kept my eyes peeled for the ships when Toothless and I are out flying... so far, nothing. But I didn't let it bother me for long, I know that they'll be here soon and our holiday will be that much better!

I let out a sigh as Toothless flew over the bone-chilling waters, I always enjoyed the morning flight. I loved the freedom of it, being surrounded by the endless sky and being able to touch the clouds that had been un-reachable for years. It always blew my mind when I thought that these sights are seen by dragons when they are flying, that they experience these feelings all the time... it was amazing!

A low growl from Toothless caused me to break out of my thoughts quickly, I looked around to see that we were flying too low for his liking. I clicked the tail into a different position and we started flying higher.

"Sorry bud, I got lost in my thoughts again." I stated

Toothless merely rumbled his reply as he flapped his large wings, I turned my attention to the sky to see that the sun was starting to rise. I wasn't needed at the forge today, but I knew that Toothless and I needed to head back soon. I told my Dad that I would help him get the Snoggletog decorations out of the storage shed, he wasn't sure about accepting my help at first considering some of the boxes are bigger than a dragon's head, but he eventually agreed to it.

"We should head back bud..." I started

Before I could finish, I spotted ships in the distance, instantly my curiosity was perked and I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't recognize the ships and the symbols on the sails weren't that of the Berserkers or Outcasts... no, these sails had Deadly Nadders on them. They had to be the ships from Emerald Isle! I had to tell my Dad about this.

"Let's head back, we need to tell Dad about this." I said

Toothless agreed with a rumbling growl as we turned effortlessly and headed back toward Berk. I knew that my father would be awake by now, he was probably helping people repair pasture fences that were damaged during a late season storm a couple of days ago. Late season storms aren't common around here, but when they do happen, they often do a lot of damage... let alone feeling the storms coming can be rather taxing _(I'll explain that later)_.

I mentally remembered the locations of the ships as Toothless put on some more speed, he didn't seem to be on edge about them... maybe the ships were from Emerald Isle. I knew better than to jump to conclusions, I had to speak with Dad about this, the ships would be on Berk's shores by sunset!

Change of POV...

Back on Berk, the chief Stoick the Vast smiled as he walked through the village. Small children laughed as they played with their dragons in the snow and villagers worked with the aid of their dragons... everything was so peaceful now, it was nice to see.

Sometimes Stoick was tempted to punch himself just to make sure all of this wasn't a dream. The village at peace, no more raids late at night or early in the morning... not having to fight for their lives. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the war was over, after so many generations, after so many raids, fights and... deaths... the war was finally over!

Truth be told, Stoick never thought he would live to see it, he thought the wat would continue and everything would be destroyed right before his very eyes. Stoick didn't want to see that happen, he had already lost his wife Valka a long time ago... lost at sea... believed to be dead, so Stoick swore that he wouldn't lose the very village he protected, he swore that he would not lose his son.

The thought of his son made Stoick smile, he never thought that his son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III would be the way he is now. Stoick never once thought that Hiccup would befriend, tame, train and ride the most dangerous dragon Vikings had ever known! But he had seen it with his own eyes of what Hiccup could do and the chief couldn't be prouder... perhaps Gothi's niece Rosalin was right about Hiccup from the beginning:

* * *

_ "My Aunt has taught me a lot Stoick." Rosalin stated "I have seen many children and a lot of them will be true Viking warriors... your son however will not."_

_**"What? How can that be true? He is my son! The heir to this tribe, how can he not be a true Viking?" Stoick asked**_

_"Hiccup was born early Stoick, he will not out grow his thin body structure... he may gain muscle in the distant future, but he won't be as thick as a tree trunk." Rosalin replied with a light smile_

_**Stoick sighed "Then how can he take over for me in the future? How can I put the fate of the village in the hands of someone who isn't a true Viking?"**_

_"Hiccup is very special, he will be his own kind of Viking, he will do great things Stoick." Rosalin said "He will prove that many things can happen through the actions of one person and he will bring peace to Berk. Your son will stop the war... he will being great change."_

* * *

Stoick's POV...

For many years I wondered if Rosalin was right about Hiccup. She was right about him being scrawny and not being a _real_ Viking, but what about everything else? Hiccup didn't do anything really positive for most of his life, he was just being himself... hardly paying attention to my teaching of how real Vikings should act and drawing.

But when everything seemed hopeless with the boy, everything changed! He did what no Viking would ever do! He befriended a dragon, tamed it, trained it and rides it... a dragon of all things, and just not any dragon a Night Fury! Hiccup and his friends came to our aid when we were being threatened by the Red Death, my son and his dragon went up against the horrific beast after the others lost control of their dragons... that is a day I don't like to think about. I almost lost Hiccup that day and he lost some of his leg to that battle, but he stopped the war! Something I thought would never happen... but it was over. I was ready to cast him out, but he showed me that he was a lot more than I gave him credit for, he showed everyone that the dragons could live among us and become our friends and allies. Peace finally found its way to our village, things improved greatly for us... Hiccup had done _**everything**_ that Rosalin had predicted!

With everything changing for the better and peace returning to our island and the village... I realized that my son had forever changed the path of the future and for the better. Everyone had a new-found respect for Hiccup now, which he wasn't really use to considering the facts, but he took the praises well, not letting them get to his head... over all Hiccup seemed to be enjoying the fact that everything was at peace. He and his friends started the Berk Dragon Training Academy so people could learn more about dragons and train them... that was going quite well. The riders work well together, they have their ups and downs like any other team, but Hiccup and Astrid seem to put an end to group quarrels quickly.

Hiccup and Astrid. The thought of the two made me chuckle at times. It was no secret that the two are a couple, the entire village knows... a fact really, but the two never have a deep kissing moment in public. Hiccup doesn't care for public audiences at all, I know Astrid wouldn't care, she also doesn't mind pulling Hiccup off to the side so they can share a 'private moment'. I don't mind the two at all, I enjoy chatting with Astrid and I am quite glad that martial prices are a thing of the past... love is love and I'm not about to drive a wedge between to people who love each other as much as Hiccup and Astrid do.

With the couple being seventeen now, I knew that they were aware of what was to happen within the next few years. I can't run this village forever, I have to step down as chief eventually and Hiccup is my only child, so naturally I'll be handing the torch down to my son like the other great chiefs have. I know that Hiccup will be a wise chief, I have taught him everything I know and he's paid attention well enough... he has really grown up.

Change of POV...

As if Stoick's thoughts summoned him, Hiccup appeared riding on the back of Toothless, the two heading toward the village at a quick pace. Stoick could help but raise an eye brown and wonder why his son was returning so quickly.

"He's coming back early... and at a fast speed too. I wonder what's wrong." Gobber said hobbling over

"I'm not sure Gobber, but it must be important." Stoick replied

* * *

**A/N. I forgot to include this note in the first chapter, so I am adding to this chapter and future chapters. This fanfiction has references to the TV shows- **_**DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk and DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk.**_** So there may be references that you might not understand.**


End file.
